


Reading Assignment

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Injection (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: Red's mission, should he choose to accept it...





	

When Red accepted the offer that day in Sumatra, all he'd thought would change was the person telling him who to slaughter next. When Headland said “butler,” he considered putting the gun back in his mouth. Butler? Him? Like hell. But working for Headland was like no butlering gig he'd heard of.

Headland was waiting for him today outside the human room with a book, which Red took with a sense of foreboding. “' _Points...: Interviews.'_ Sir?”

“Derrida. I love him. You will read aloud.”

“I'm more the Clive Cussler type.”

“I'll break you of it.” He steepled his fingers. “Begin.”


End file.
